memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Nero
Nero was a Romulan miner originating from the late 24th century, and captain of the mining ship Narada. 24th century origins Nero was married and was about to become a father, but his wife and their unborn child were killed when Romulus was destroyed by a supernova in 2387. Nero was off-planet when the disaster occurred, but he witnessed the event firsthand. :Although it is not specified in dialogue that Nero's wife was expecting, the holographic image of her which Nero shows Christopher Pike is visibly pregnant. In ''Star Trek: Countdown, she is specifically stated to be pregnat.'' Nero placed the blame for Romulus' destruction on Ambassador Spock, who had promised to prevent the disaster, the Federation, who he believes did nothing while Romulus was destroyed. Spock, piloting the Jellyfish, was able to extinguish the supernova by using red matter to create a black hole which enveloped the star, but before he could escape, he was intercepted by Nero, now in command of a technologically-advanced Narada. Both ships were pulled into the black hole, with the Narada going in first. Arrival in the 23rd century The Narada emerged 154 years in the past, on stardate 2233.04. There, the Narada encountered, attacked, and severely damaged the Federation starship [[USS Kelvin|USS Kelvin]]. Seeking information on the whereabouts of Spock, Nero had his second-in-command, Ayel, contact the Kelvin and demand that the ship's commanding officer, Richard Robau, board a shuttlecraft and come aboard the Narada. Robau was unfamiliar with Spock, however, and when he informs Nero of the current stardate, Nero kills Robau with his Teral'n staff. Nero then proceeds to attack the Kelvin, now under command of Robau's first officer, George Kirk. Kirk uses the Kelvin's weapons to prevent Nero from destroying the evac shuttles departing the Kelvin, ultimately sacrificing himself by ramming the Kelvin into the Narada. Kirk's actions save some 800 lives, including his wife, Winona Kirk, and their newborn son, James T. Kirk, but he is unable to destroy the Narada or Nero. Attack on Vulcan Nero spent the next twenty-five years awaiting the arrival of Ambassador Spock, plotting his vengeance against him and the Federation. Nero's goal was to ensure a future for Romulus that was completely free from the Federation. When Spock arrives through the black hole in 2258, Nero is waiting for him. He captures Spock's ship, which still has an entire compartment full of red matter. Rather than kill Spock, however, Nero maroons the elderly ambassador on Delta Vega so he can witness the destruction of Vulcan from the planet's surface. With the red matter now in his possession, Nero attacks Vulcan, using the Narada's extendable drill to burrow through to the planet's core. A fleet of seven Federation starships arrived to assist Vulcan, unaware the planet was under attack; they stood no chance against the advanced Narada, however, and Nero easily destroyed them all. When another Starfleet vessel arrived, Nero ordered that it be destroyed, as well. However, after a brief attack, Nero recognized the vessel as the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. Knowing that a younger Spock served aboard the Enterprise, he ceased his attack on the vessel and instead demanded that its captain, Christopher Pike, come aboard the Narada via shuttlecraft – the ship's transporters were inoperable as long as the drill was active. Pike complied, but only to allow a team consisting of James T. Kirk, Hikaru Sulu, and Chief Engineer Olson to space-dive onto the drilling rig and disable it so the Enterprise could begin evacuating Vulcan. Kirk and Sulu were successful in sabotaging the drill (Olson had been killed), but not before the drill reached Vulcan's core. Nero released a cannister of red matter into the planet's core, creating a black hole at the center of Vulcan which devoured the planet and killed the vast majority of the Vulcan race as well as Spock's mother, Amanda Grayson. Attack on Earth Nero's next target was Earth, the core of the United Federation of Planets. Before he could attack Earth, he required the Starfleet codes which would allow him to disable the planet's defenses. He had captured Captain Pike for this purpose, and although Pike refused to cooperate willingly, Nero forced him to talk with a Centurian slug. With Starfleet's defenses no longer a problem, Nero sets a course for Earth. Before he can reach his destination, however, his ship is boarded by James T. Kirk and young Spock. The Enterprise, it turned out, was waiting for the Narada as it passed by Saturn, using the gravitational force of one of the planet's moons to remain invisible to the Narada's sensors. Spock piloted the Jellyfish out of the Narada and destroyed the drill, which had already begun drilling into Earth. Meanwhile, Nero encountered Kirk, who was searching for Captain Pike. Nero fought with Kirk, telling the young officer that he recognized him from Earth's history and that the Jim Kirk he read about "was said to be a great man ... but that was another life." Nero was preparing to kill Kirk when he received word that the Jellyfish had been taken and the drill destroyed. Nero left Kirk to Ayel, who was ultimately killed by Kirk. On the bridge of the Narada, Nero attempted to kill Spock, despite the fact that the destruction of the Jellyfish would have ignited the red matter and created a massive black hole. Spock takes the Jellyfish to warp to get out of the Sol system, and Nero follows. Spock then sets the Jellyfish to collide with the Narada, but he, Kirk, and Pike are transported back to the Enterprise before impact. The resulting black hole ripped through the Narada, cutting it in half. Aboard the bridge, Nero answers the hails of Captain Kirk aboard the Enterprise, who offers his assistance. An embittered, enraged Nero refuses the offer, saying he would rather watch his homeworld be destroyed multiple times and die in agony than to accept the assistance of the Federation. Kirk obliged and ordered the Enterprise fire at the Narada. Nero remained on the bridge as his ship collapsed around him; the Narada soon vanished out of existence, taking Nero with it. :Nero was played by Eric Bana. Category:Romulans